Bound
|season = 1 |number = 6 |airdate = January 19, 2016 |writer = Will Pascoe |director = Michael Waxman |runtime = 42 m |previous = |next = |image = bound.jpeg }} Bound is the sixth episode of Season 1 of Chicago Med. Summary Sharon is visited by the Department of Homeland Security regarding two airplane stowaways who are brought to the hospital with major injuries. Cast Main Cast * Brian Tee as Dr. Ethan Choi * Colin Donnell as Dr. Connor Rhodes * Marlyne Barrett as Maggie Lockwood * Nick Gehlfuss as Dr. Will Halstead * Oliver Platt as Dr. Daniel Charles * Rachel DiPillo as Dr. Sarah Reese * S. Epatha Merkerson as Sharon Goodwin * Torrey DeVitto as Dr. Natalie Manning * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton Recurring Cast * Alex Weisman as Paramedic Allen Chout Guest Cast * Marc Grapey as Peter Kalmick * Annie Potts as Helen Manning * D.W. Moffett as Cornelius Rhodes * Christina Brucato as Claire Rhodes * Danielle Vega as Maria * Kaeden Saunders as Parker * Michael Lindner as Adam Kindler * Amanda Drinkall as Lisa Kindler * David Parkes as Barry Lindheim * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar * Amy J. Carle as Doctor Patchefsky * Kelly Owens as Doctor Reynolds * Erin Noel Grennan as Neonatal Nurse Campbell * Camille Robinson as Nurse Tanya Lang * Jenoah Bush as Cedric * Dale Rivera as Agent Ramirez * Xander O'Connor as Agent McManus * Eric Lynch as Officer Dichter Plot The episode starts with two patients entering the ED. Dr. Halstead attends the girl and Dr. Choi attends the brother. Dr. Rhodes helps with the case. It's revealed the patients were found stowed away on a plane. She came out of the wheel after landing and he fell out of the plane. April checks her temperature, after a while she's stable and warm. Dr. Rhodes informs the patient that her brother is seriously injured. The girl shares that he was only trying to save her, by taking her away from their evil "narco" father. Later on, Dr. Rhodes joins Sharon and the Homeland Security Department. They want to talk to the girl but Rhodes is protective of her. Miguel doesn't survive. The girl apparently hurt her leg while she was unconscious on the plane, which means she needs surgery ASAP. As the OR is busy Connor decides to operate her right there. Rhodes and Halstead fight again, since Connor doesn't want to be questioned when he is under the gun. Sharon has a meeting with the administrators and legal department of the Hospital to discuss the stowed away patients. The girl is repatriated home and Connor is shocked. Sharon and Rhodes have an argument because of the situation. Meanwhile Reese attends a kid who apparently fractured his clavicle while playing in the backyard. When Dr. Manning joins her on the case the little boy has a seizure. Apparently the child has a rare terminal genetic condition, Krabbe disease, that gives him 7 or 8 years before he is completely confined to a bed in a vegetative state. As the two discuss the diagnosis Dr. Manning's water breaks. She's going into labour and Sarah has to inform the parents. Thus she enlists Dr. Charles' help, who tells her the most important thing she needs to learn is compassion. Sarah informs the parents about the condition and asks for permission to test their younger child given that the disease is hereditary. Following this, Reese has a break down in the bathroom. The patient's little brother tests negative. Elsewhere, Sharon and Dr. Charles chat about Cornelius Rhodes' million dollars donation, to build the Elisabeth Rhodes Psychiatric Ward. The both criticize the fact that he isn't honoring his late wife at all, but donating to the hospital where his son works so he can be the center of attention. In the meantime, Dr. Choi is suturing a young boy who is happy about having a scar. He says that because his father doesn't let him drive he has to ride his bike everywhere, by being hurt he can tell his father with a car nothing would have happened. Later on, the same patient returns to the Hospital as he was involved in a drive by. Dr. Choi tries but can't save him. Maggie shares with Halstead the story of Connor's mother's death: 22 years prior she threw herself from the roof of their home, 3 stories and Connor was just 10 years old. She suffered severe depression. For someone that is from Chicago it's weird he never heard of the story as it was all over the news. Later on, Maggie joins Natalie but she has to go to work, so Will stays with Natalie. As the two walk together Helen Manning walks in and takes over. While Dr. Halstead is getting Natalie ice chips, Helen tells him that his son died only 7 months ago and doesn't want him to date Natalie. Will leaves. While in labour, Natalie struggles and asks for Will. Helen says she shouldn't worry as she and Maggie are with her. Manning has labour complications as the baby hasn't turn yet, so the doctor advises a c-section. Helen is asked to leave the room. Natalie doesn't want the c-section so she decides to let Maggie, who is a midwife, try to turn the baby. She turns the baby and delivers him. The baby isn't breathing, so the doctors need to work on him. As this happens Maggie tries to calm Natalie down. Everything ends well and Natalie holds a healthy newborn son in her arms. She decides to name him Owen. Will tries to visit with flowers but as her mother-in-law is still there he contemplates leaving but ends up visiting along with the rest of the group. Connor praises his father for his speech and telling him he never told Claire about what really happened the night their mother died. This implies that there's more to the story. The episode ends with the crew bringing balloons and sharing a toast to baby Owen. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes